megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ryotaro Dojima
Ryotaro Dojima is a character from Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Supporting Character; Hierophant Social Link **''Persona 4 Manga'' **''Persona 4 The Magician'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Persona 4 The Golden Animation **''Persona 4 Visualive'' / the Evolution *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Supporting Character **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga): Supporting Character **Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga): Supporting Character *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Supporting Character Design Dojima has short, grayish black hair, gray eyes, three-day stubble and broad shoulders. He is frequently seen wearing a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves, a loose, light red necktie and a brown belt with a metal buckle as well as a pair of dress pants along with dark brown shoes. On his left arm, he has a silver wristwatch. Despite carrying it around most of the time, Dojima is never seen wearing his black jacket. In ''Persona 4 The Animation, Dojima occasionally carries a pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket. Personality Living alone with his daughter, Dojima is shown to be a hard working detective, although he often becomes a workaholic. Adachi notes that he is a particularly harsh supervisor to him, but Dojima is a seasoned detective and takes his job seriously and is merely training Adachi for their line of work. While he loves his daughter, he has difficulty being a father to her, especially in wake of his wife's death, whom he states that Nanako resembles in both appearance and personality. His wife's death weighs on him heavily and he is obsessed with catching her killer, even at the expense of spending time with his daughter. According to the events of his Social Link, Dojima did not understand the true meaning of "family" until the protagonist arrived, further pointing out the familial problems of the Dojimas. Should the protagonist progress his Social Link as well as Nanako's, these familial problems can be amended and Dojima becomes more involved in Nanako's life. To the protagonist, he acts as his guardian during his time in Inaba, yet he states that he feels that the two share a bond more like brothers rather than uncle-nephew. He can be unknowingly stern and even harsh when he speaks to the protagonist, but always acknowledges those moments and apologizes. He is also worried about the protagonist's involvement in the case, and gets easily enraged when stressed. As events unfolds in the story, he becomes suspicious of the protagonist's activities and tendency to be involved with the victims throughout the game. However, during the climax of the story, when Dojima is incapacitated, he puts his full trust in the protagonist to resolve the situation. By the end of the story, Dojima has fully recognized the protagonist as an important member of his family and openly welcomes him back into his home whenever he comes to visit. Profile Persona 4 Dojima is the father of Nanako Dojima and the protagonist's maternal uncle. Dojima works as a police detective in Yasoinaba, and is helped by his assistant Tohru Adachi. He lives at the Dojima Residence east of Inaba. Dojima met the protagonist in the past, but noted that he was still in diapers the last time he met him. Due to his sister and brother-in-law needing to work overseas for a year, he takes in the protagonist for a year and acts has his guardian during his time in Inaba. Several years ago, Dojima lost his wife, Chisato, when she was killed in a hit-and-run accident on her way to picking up Nanako from her preschool. Dojima has spent several years desperately searching for leads into finding his wife's killer but has ultimately come up empty handed every time. As a result, he has spent less time at home, forcing Nanako to look after herself alone and putting a strain on their relationship. Recently, Dojima became partners with the recent transfer detective from the city, Tohru Adachi. Though Adachi often blunders or makes simple mistakes, Dojima puts all of his efforts into training Adachi into becoming a proper detective. During the events of the story, Dojima becomes involved with the string of murders and kidnappings in Inaba staring with the deaths of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. As the kidnappings occur, he becomes suspicious of the protagonist due to his tendency to be involved with each of the victims after they are rescued. Though he confronts him on this matter a few times, he ultimately drops it due to lacking answers and evidence. Social Link Dojima's Social Link automatically forms shortly after Yukiko is rescued from the Midnight Channel. Dojima has an awkward time trying to strike up a conversation with the protagonist, but the two meet ground when talking about his current school life. Dojima states that he does not want the protagonist to stick his nose in the wrong situation and the two form the first link of their Social Link. As the Social Link progresses, Dojima reveals more about his tireless pursuit in finding leads for his wife's killer. Even though his efforts are ultimately taking away time from spending it with Nanako, Dojima realizes that he has been using his search as a means to escape having to confront himself spending time with Nanako, who reminds him so much of his late wife. By the end of the Social Link, Dojima no longer uses his search as an excuse and vows to spend more time with Nanako as well as the protagonist for the remainder of his stay. As thanks, he gives the protagonist a Coffee Mug, stating that the three are now truly a family and that the mug he has been using was once Chisato's. Heaven On November 5, Dojima intercepts a threatening letter sent to his house addressed to the protagonist. Convinced that the protagonist is involved in the serial murder case in some way, Dojima detains him at the police station for questioning, leaving Nanako at the house alone. The protagonist reveals the truth that he goes inside another world and uses a special power known as Persona, but Dojima doesn't believe this and dismisses it as a fantasy. He leaves the protagonist to remain in the room for the night under Adachi's watch. Matters take a turn for the worse when that same night, Nanako is kidnapped and Dojima is informed by the Investigation Team who went to the Dojima residence to check up on her only to find her missing and the door open. Upon learning that Nanako's kidnapper is in fact Taro Namatame, Dojima heads into his car and gives chase. However, Namatame abruptly stops his car and turns, causing Dojima's car to crash. Dojima ends up sustaining heavy injury, and is taken to the hospital. He entrusts the protagonist and Naoto Shirogane with rescuing Nanako, knowing inherently that he has the ability to do so. Later, both Nanako and Namatame are admitted to the hospital. It is stated that Dojima would often storm out of his hospital room to visit Nanako and at other times interrogate Namatame. On December 3, Nanako's condition suddenly worsens, and before Dojima can see her, she seemingly passes away. It is not until Nanako is on her deathbed that he realizes how much she means to him, and he regrets not being a better father and caring for her more. Dojima immediately storms off to Namatame's room with the intention of killing him, but he is restrained and taken away by Adachi and two other officers. In wake of Nanako's death and Dojima's sorrows, the protagonist and the Investigation Team take matters into their own hands and confronts Namatame who appeared to be trying to escape into the TV World through his hospital room's TV. The events that occur after this changes the fate of Dojima. Bad Ending The Investigation Team chooses to throw Namatame into the TV as punishment for his actions, leading to his ultimate death. Nanako remains deceased and Dojima is eventually released from the hospital, but the fog covering Inaba never dissipates. The story fast forwards to the protagonist's last day where he is still grieving for his daughter death and that he will truly be alone in the house now with the protagonist gone. He thanks the protagonist for staying with him the past year and subtly implies that he is aware that the protagonist punished and murdered Namatame and is thankful to him for avenging his daughter in his stead. Neutral Ending The Investigation Team chooses to spare Namatame to hear his end of the story. Deeming that he is not the true culprit behind the murders they attempt to identify culprit but are unable to come up with a likely suspect. Nanako is revived, but left in a coma. The story fast forwards to the protagonist's last day in Inaba where the fog is still stifles the town. Dojima laments that Nanako was still unable to see him off, stating that she will eventually be discharged with a little more time. He also reveals that Namatame's hearing for his kidnapping are in court and that he can only testify about the case. Dojima states that he does not see Namatame getting a harsh sentence.Before taking the protagonist to the station, Dojima asks him if he is satisfied with his time in Inaba, and the choices he made. Alternately, if Namatame was interrogated prior to this ending, Dojima will reveal that though Namatame was responsible for Nanako's condition, he questions if Namatame was truly responsible for the first two murders. Good Ending The Investigation Team chooses to spare Namatame to hear his end of the story and learns that he was not responsible for Mayumi and Saki's deaths, though he was responsible for the kidnappings of the Investigation Team members. After deliberating on potential suspects, the protagonist picks Adachi as a suspect due to his involvement in the case, having slipped information to the Investigation Team on numerous occasions, and having the easiest method of dropping a threat letter into the Dojima Residence mailbox without stirring suspicion. Dojima in the meantime has spent time interrogating Namatame about his role in the murders, noting that he cannot pin them on him due to his solid alibi and lack of motive. He is alarmed to learn that Adachi had arranged a hospital transfer for Namatame due to Dojima's unstable actions towards him and for Namatame's safety. The Investigation team take the opportunity to question Adachi about his role in the investigation. Adachi gives solid answers until he accidentally slips his knowledge of how the TV World works, mentioning that people can be pushed in. Cornered, Adachi flees with the Investigation Team giving chase. Dojima calls the hospital security but they are unable to apprehend Adachi as he simply vanished from the hospital without exiting the building thorough normal means. Knowing that they are the only ones who can capture Adachi, Dojima entrusts that task to the Investigation Team. Dojima files a proper warrant for Adachi's arrest, leading to his eventual arrest when the Investigation Team defeats him in the TV World. Immediately, Dojima sends his fellow officers and an ambulance to bring him to the hospital peacefully, showing that Dojima has grown to genuinely care for Adachi while working with him as a personal favor. The Dojimas are allowed to leave the hospital on December 25th with Nanako having made a full recovery and Dojima only needing to have regular check-ups at the hospital in regards to his wounds. Dojima and Nanako spends the next three months with the protagonist, doing various activites and making use of the remaining time together. The story fast forwards to March when the protagonist leaves Inaba. Dojima thanks the protagonist for the year they spent together and openly welcomes him back into the Dojima Residence whenever he comes to Inaba for a visit. He also states that Namatame was released of suspicion of murder and that Adachi has fully admitted to the murders of Mayumi and Saki, fully bringing the case to a close. As the fog that once clouded Inaba finally gone in way for clear skies, Dojima, Nanako, and the Investigation team see the protagonist off from the train platform as he heads home. Golden Epilogue In the new epilogue of Persona 4 Golden following the True Ending, Dojima is asked by the protagonist's friends to join them in their surprise party for him. Dojima pretends that he is busy and not at home when the protagonist attempts to contact him. Once the surprise party ends at Junes, Dojima invites the protagonist and his friends to a large meal that he prepared for the protagonist's return. He comments on how Inaba has become more lively since the incidents ended and the fog lifted. He reveals that Namatame was released on lack of evidence, and that he apologized to Dojima himself, who told him that he should find his own way to make up for it. Namatame later revealed that he was going to run for mayor. Dojima then states that he visited Adachi, who was successfully indicted as his testimonies included statements that only the real killer could know. Adachi also claimed that he receives better treatment behind bars than he did when he was working with Dojima. Later, Dojima also reveals that he is making more progress on the case regarding his wife's death, and is grateful to the protagonist for helping him draw the line between work and family. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Dojima takes Nanako with him to visit the city during the events of the game, where the two meet Kanami Mashita. At the TakuraPro, Dojima restrains a suspicious man who wanted Kanami's blood thinking the curse video would kill him. Gallery Trivia *Arc System Works originally wanted Ryotaro Dojima as one of the playable characters of Persona 4 Arena during the pre-planning stages when they were deciding on the cast. Takumi Iguchiya joked that instead of a Persona, he would summon Nanako Dojima to his aid. However, Atlus rejected that concept. *According to Persona 4 Game Drama CD Vol. 2, Dojima's favorite food is Gyōza, which are dough dumplings, usually filled with cabbage and minced chicken or pork, optionally in combination with sesame oil and garlic. *Dojima's Japanese voice actor passed away due to cancer. It's unknown whether or not Dojima will ever come back. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Characters Category:Persona 4 Allies Category:Hierophant Arcana